


Negotiations

by Stripesicles222



Category: RWBY
Genre: Faunus Pyrrha, Gen, In all actuality this would never work, Violence is never the answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripesicles222/pseuds/Stripesicles222
Summary: Caught in the fame of being Champion of Mistral, Pyrrha had never realized how poorly the Faunus were treated.  Upon learning about their mistreatment, she decided to do something about it.  Everyone else doubts she can, but she'll sure as heck try anyway.





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by merendinoemiliano on fanfiction.net.

Pyrrha Nikos really was incredible. Top of her class at Sanctum, four time winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament and even managed to make it onto the front of the box of the most popular breakfast cereal in Remnant.

Feats such as these require a greatness of skills and character that few can match. But it's even harder if you're a Faunus.

People like Pyrrha had always been looked down upon, just because they had extra appendages, like an extra set of ears or a tail.

Pyrrha was a fox Faunus, complete with a pair of burnt orange ears, and a matching tail.

Despite the discrimination of the world, the fierce warrior had managed to rise through the ranks and quickly became a well known face across the continents. But due to her rigorous training schedule, she never had much time to watch the news, and thus never really knew how extreme the split had become between human and Faunus kind. Her parents had told her not to worry about it and just focus on her fighting.

When she discovered the extent of discrimination, she was filled with a righteous fury.

The Faunus were no different from the humans and could fight just as well. She herself was a fine example of this.

She vowed to get to the bottom of it all and hoped to end the segregation, hopefully without causing another great war.

For starters, she would speak with her manager and try to get the chance for a public appearance in which to speak out against it.

"I don't know, Pyrrha," he told her. "With all the White Fang attacks, that might not be a good idea."

Regardless, Pyrrha pushed, and managed to get a conference with the politicians of the four kingdoms. The results were pretty much unanimous.

Faunus couldn't be trusted. With a few exceptions like Pyrrha herself, most faunus were violent and couldn't see human as equals, so the humans repaid them in kind.

Pyrrha was disheartened, but would not give up.

She had one more idea, but she wasn't quite sure how to pull it off. She would need help, and she knew just who to ask.

________________________________________

Weiss Schnee was in the training room with Ruby and Yang. They appeared to be running through some exercises that Ruby had probably come up with, considering how it seemed so... unorthodox.

Seriously, who else considered blindfolded duck-duck-goose to be real training? The real question was how they convinced the young heiress to cooperate.

After watching for a few seconds, she decided she should save Weiss from further humiliation and Ruby from another lecture.

"Hello!" she called. "Can I speak to Weiss for a second?"

Weiss looked up at her and held up a finger to indicate she'd just be a minute. After sharing a few words with Ruby, she approached the Faunus.

"Hi Pyrrha," she greeted. "What's up?"

Pyrrha held back a chuckle at her informal greeting. She had met the heiress a few times before Beacon, and she had to say, Weiss had changed for the better since then.

"I need to ask a favor, and I'm not sure you're going to like it," The Faunus admitted.

Weiss studied her, but didn't comment right away.

"What is it you need?" she asked hesitantly.

"I know your relationship with your father is a bit strained, but I was hoping you could ask him to meet with me."

Weiss stared at her as if trying to figure out what she was up to.

"Why would you want to speak to him?" she asked. "He's a stuck up, selfish jerk who only cares about his money. Besides, you know how racist he can be."

Pyrrha noticed Weiss' voice soften as she reached the end of her statement. Yes, Beacon had changed the heiress. She truly did care for her friends, even the Faunus ones.

"Just, trust me Weiss. I know what I am doing."

Weiss struggled to say something, but couldn't find the words.

"I'll call him." She ceded.

Pyrrha hugged the heiress, which resulted in a shriek of protest.

"Thanks Weiss."

Releasing her white haired friend, she took off in search of her next ally.

________________________________________

She found the cat Faunus in the library, her nose buried in a book. Blake looked up as she approached.

"Hey Pyrrha, what's up?"

"I need your help," the Fox Faunus replied. "I want to put an end to the divide between human and Faunus."

Blake sighed and put her book down.

"I'm sorry Pyrrha, but my days with the Fang are over," she said. "I'm done trying. It doesn't work."

Pyrrha shook her head.

"I'm not asking you to fight," she assured. "I just need you to get into contact with a representative of the White Fang and see if they would be willing to negotiate."

"Negotiate?" Blake was doubtful. "Have you any knowledge of the Fang, and how it works?"

"I know it seems unlikely, but has anyone even tried it this way?"

Blake thought for a moment.

"Fine, but what should I tell them?"

Pyrrha thought about it.

"Tell them Pyrrha Nikos would like to talk with them."

Pyrrha hated flaunting her fame, but it was for a good cause.

"I'll give it a try, but no promises."

"Thank you Blake!"

The raven haired girl waved it off and returned to her book.

Smiling to herself, her ears twitched in a hopeful excitement as she went to ready the next part of the plan.

________________________________________

A couple days later, Pyrrha sat at the head of a medium sized conference table, surrounded by the politicians she interrogated not too long ago.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice," she told them. "I would like to apologize for my previous actions. I should have done my research and learned both sides of the story before confronting you."

Although still irked at being bothered twice in one week, the politicians waved it off. Pyrrha may have just been a student, but they all knew what huntresses could do. Besides, she was famous, so crossing her would probably be bad for their public image.

Before she could continue, the door opened, and an important looking man walked in. His confident stride easily intimidated the others in the room, but what set him apart most of all, was the fact that everyone knew who he was, and that he was rich.

"Ah, Mr. Schnee," Pyrrha said, "I'm so glad you could join us!"

She accentuated her greeting with a small bow of her head in a show respect to the man.

He nodded in acknowledgement and shook her hand.

"When my daughter called and asked if I could to meet the famous Pyrrha Nikos, I couldn't say no!" he said. He added something under his breath that Pyrrha wasn't able to catch, but it didn't sound very pleasant.

A courageous young politician spoke up next.

"If we are all here, we should get down to business." He said.

Pyrrha shook her head.

"Hold on," she said. "I'm still expecting one more person."

As she finished speaking, the door opened once again.

If Jacques Schnee was intimidating, then the woman who walked in next was downright terrifying.

She walked with an air of strength and power. She was the kind of person who wouldn't take no for an answer and if she heard it, would punish whoever said it. She had an extra pair of ears atop her head that stood upright in a confident sort of way.  
Her eyes pierced around the room and settled on Mr. Schnee in a glare, before darting back around to Pyrrha.

"You must be Miss Nikos," she declared, her voice even, but commanding at the same time. "This had better be worth my time."

Pyrrha took a second to calm her nerves.

"You must be the representative Blake called for," She guessed.

"My name is Sienna Khan. I am the leader of the White Fang," the stranger replied. "When I heard that Pyrrha Nikos wanted to talk to a representative of the White Fang, I had hoped you were interested in joining our ranks. But I see I was wrong."

She turned back to the assembled politicians, who no longer seemed so daunting to Pyrrha.

"Actually," Pyrrha said. "I was hoping that if we all met, we could find a solution that would end the inequality between human and Faunus."

Sienna scoffed at her. "That will be impossible. We've tried before, but these idiots refuse our demands." She started circling the room. The politicians shrunk in their seats, and even Jacques seemed nervous.

"All we want is to be shown respect," she continued. "That we are not inferiors. We didn't want to start a war, but the humans refused us. They pushed us aside like we were nothing but worthless animals! They treat us like slaves and make us work in their mines!"

Jacques Schnee stood up at this and and tried to glare at her across the table. "And you think you don't deserve it?" He challenged. "You lot have been sabotaging my company and robbing my trains! You are terrorists!"

The politicians watched in fear as the CEO and the Terrorist Leader went back and forth, each recalling the other's crimes and transgressions.

"Stop!" Pyrrha ordered.

The contenders stopped their squabbling and faced the Mistralian champion.

"Why don't we try to reach a compromise?" she offered.

Sienna let out a wry chuckle. "You really think that will work?" 

"And why won't it?" Pyrrha countered. "It's not like your other tactics have worked."

The tiger Faunus realized she had a point, and backed down.

Once she had everyone's attention again, Pyrrha continued.

"Mr. Schnee would like the White Fang to leave his company alone, and the other humans would like the other unnecessary violence to end as well," she summarized."And the White Fang, would like for the Faunus to stop being treated as inferior and would like to be treated with the same respect as humans."

"What are you getting at?" a young politician asked.

"I propose we negotiate a treaty." Pyrrha declared. "If the White Fang ends their violence, the SDC and humanity will end the discrimination."

The leader of the Fang thought it over.

"It's not a bad idea kid, but I just don't think it'll work," she said.

"She's right," a senior politician said. "Even if we make this treaty, there's no way of ensuring the civilians will end the segregation."

"Maybe not right away," Pyrrha agreed. "But you are our leaders. You can take the first step towards a better world, and we will follow."

They thought it over for a bit, and after a brief conversation, the politicians had their answer.

"We will sign it," one of them said.

Pyrrha nodded, and then turned to the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company.

"Mr. Schnee, think of what this will do for your company." She prodded. "If you turn the tide with this treaty, the SDC will become even better known, and you will have become partially responsible for one of the most revolutionary decisions since the discovery of Dust."

He thought it over.

"You sure know your way to convince a business man like me," he said. "I'll sign."

Pyrrha's fox ears flicked as she turned to the final party.

Sienna looked at her in deep consideration, before coming to a quick decision.

"I will sign it as well."

Pyrrha smiled widely. This had worked out much better than she had hoped.

She pulled out some paper and a pen and started writing.

Motioning the others over, she began work on the treaty.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this would probably never work out. Sienna would have leaped at Jerk Schnee and murdered him on the spot.  
> I can dream though.


End file.
